


It's Always Been Us

by TorrenceIsAMess



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Roach (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorrenceIsAMess/pseuds/TorrenceIsAMess
Summary: Geralt never thought he'd fall in love with Jaskier, of all people.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 69





	It's Always Been Us

Geralt had never in his life imagined he would fall in love with Jaskier of all people, but here he was.

Sitting in a tavern, the bard singing to pay for their drinks, and something about the way his face lit up and the way he moved while he played his insufferable lute, was making Geralt feel things.

Things he didn't understand.

His chest felt warm, and there was a pit in his stomach that wasn't entirely unpleasant. He could feel a smile threatening to take over his face just from looking at the annoying little shit.

Later that night, he was off hunting some beast. Nobody had been able to give hip a proper description, so he was prepared for anything.

Anything, that is, but what he found. A siren.

A siren, seducing Jaskier. 

Geralt felt an ugly sort of emotion rising within him, something that wanted to rip the seducer limb from limb, to make the thing suffer. Because Jaskier was his.

Not having enough time to deal with these newfound emotions, he charged forward with his sword, and made quick work of the beast.

"Come on, Geralt, she was so nice!"

"She was going to fuck you and then kill you."

"At least it would be in that order," Jaskier joked.

Geralt slammed Jaskier against a nearby tree, relishing in the slightly afraid look in the bard's eyes.

"One day, I won't be around to save you, you arse."

Jaskier was staring into Geralt's golden eyes, and he mumbled something.

"Speak up." Geralt commanded.

"I'm sorry," Jaskier gasped out. "I, I didn't mean to, mean to make you worry about me."

Geralt threw him to the side, walking back towards Roach.

"Wait! Wait, Geralt, there's, there's something between us." This made the witcher stop cold in his tracks. "I, I can't be imagining it. Can I?" Jaskier sounded unsure, afraid almost, but there was something deeper to his words. Hope.

Geralt stalked back towards him with the same fervor he had many monsters before, backing the bard up against yet another tree.

He raised his hand, Jaskier doing everything he could not to flinch, and ran his thumb over the man's cheek bone.

"There can't be. I'm sorry."

Geralt turned away, and Jaskier made a noise very much akin to a sob.

"If you start, start needing me, I can't promise I can be there."

"Geralt, please-"

"No. You'll get attached, and I won't be able to be there for you. The life of a witcher is not meant for romance, Jask."

The nickname made it all that much more painful.

"But, it's been us since the day we met! We, we're Geralt and Jaskier, the witcher and his bard,  _ please  _ Geralt, I, I don't know what I'll do without you, please," he was begging. Begging.

Geralt felt another new ache in his chest. Heartbreak. As much as he wanted Jaskier, he knew he couldn't give the man what he deserved. What he needed.

Jaskier was built for a lover and a partner, not a witcher.

"I can't, I just can't." Geralt said, his voice breaking. "Just stop."

"I ca, I can't, please Ger, I know you don't think it could work, but I know! I know it can, please just try it, for me."

The witcher slowly pivoted back towards him. He ran his thumb under his bard's chin, looking deep into those eyes that threatened tears. He leaned in ever so slightly, before closing the gap.

Jasliers hands went to Geralt's neck, pulling him impossibly closer. The kiss seemed to last an eternity, and neither man wanted it to stop.

When Geralt finally did pull away, Jaskier's cheeks were wet with tears.

"Please don't leave." He whispered, all the usual joy and confidence missing, replaced with shaky words and insecurity.

Geralt kissed him again, hands finding his slim waist, walking him backwards into the tree trunk.

All the usual tension was gone from the witcher's jaw, and he felt an overwhelming sense of peace.

It was just him and Jaskier, in the middle of the woods, alone. Nothing else in the world mattered. 

Jaskier had been right. It had always been them, since the day they met.


End file.
